joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lugigre
Summary A Fusion Between Kyorge And Lugia. Powers and Stats Tier:5-C 'Likely '''6-B ' '''Name:Lugigre Origin:Pokemon ''' '''Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification:Pokemon Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Air, Water, Electricity, Earth), Psychic Abilities (Telepathy, Telekinesis), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Projection, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Self-Healing, Minor Darkness Manipulation (Much greater as Shadow Lugia), Resistance to Fighting, Grass, and Psychic Type moves, Homing Attack Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Rain and storm), Self-Healing (Via Aqua Ring and Rest), Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water, and Ice Type moves. | Same as base but to a greater degree, Flight and with the additional ability to completely negate Fire. Attack Potency:Moon Level '''Possibly '''Country Level Speed:Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength:'''At Least '''Class K Striking Strength:Moon Class Durability:Moon Level '''Possibly '''Country Level Stamina:Extremely High Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles and abilities due to size with certain moves of various types. Standard Equipment:'''Blue Orb '''Intelligence:Extremely High Weaknesses: It has a gentle, almost pacifistic nature, who tends to hold back to avoid damaging the world, and is implied to have a tendency to lose control and go berserk if sufficiently provoked. Shadow Lugigre lacks these gentle, pacifistic tendencies, however. Lugigre is weak to Electric, Rock, Ghost, Dark, and Ice Type moves is weak to Electric and Grass Type moves. Drizzle can't activate when there's harsh sunlight or a mysterious air current enters the battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Drizzle: Summons rain when it starts to battle. The rain strengthens Water Type attacks while also weakening Fire Type attacks during battle; it can also make the moves Hurricane and Thunder more accurate towards the opponent. * Primordial Sea: Primal only. Affects weather in the same way as Drizzle only the rain is now so intense that it completely nullifies any Fire Type moves. * Water Spout: Lugigre launches pillars of highly pressurized water at the opponent. * Origin Pulse: Lugigre's signature move. Lugigre jumps into the air and multiple blue orbs appear all around it. It then fires a beam of blue energy from each orb at the opponent. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. * Hydro Pump: Lugigre fires a powerful highly pressurized stream of water from its mouth at the opponent. * Hyper Beam: Lugigre fires a destructive beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. Unlike most Pokémon Lugigre lacks the need to recharge afterwards. * Sheer Cold: Kyogre generates a blue field of freezing energy that then expands outwards freezing anything in its path. Ice Types are immune. * Ice Beam: Lugigre fires an icy blue beam of energy from its mouth at the opponent. This can also be used to create ice in general and freeze water. * Calm Mind: Lugigre calms its mind boosting its special attack and special defense. * Aqua Ring: Lugigre forms rings of water around itself that slowly heals it over time. * Ancient Power: Lugigre manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Lugigre's stats. * Rest: Lugigre falls asleep and heals itself back up to peak condition. This leaves Lugigre asleep for bit however. * Double-Edge: Lugigre rams into the opponent harshly. This causes recoil damage to Lugigre however. * Body Slam: Lugigre body slams the opponent, possibly paralyzing them. * Aqua Tail: Lugigre envelopes its tail in a torrent of water and swings it at the opponent. * Water Pulse: Lugigre fires off a sphere of water that may confuse the opponent. * Muddy Water: Lugigre sends a wave of murky and muddy water at the opponent, possibly lowering their accuracy. This attack can hit multiple opponents at once. * Scary Face: Lugire makes a scary face at the opponent, lowering their speed. * Pressure: Lugigre exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as energy tiring them out twice as quickly. * Multiscale: So long as Lugigre remains at full health any direct damage it receives is reduced by 50%. * Aeroblast: Lugigre's signature move. Lugigre gathers a light blue transparent ball of energy in its mouth which it then fires as a beam. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Whirlwind: Lugigre blows a whirlwind at the opponent to blow them away. * Weather Ball: Lugigre gathers a ball of energy that is influenced by the weather. The weather changes its Type accordingly and doubles its power. * Gust: Lugia blows a damaging gust of wind. * Dragon Rush: Lugigre covers its body in a light blue dragon-shaped energy and rushes the opponent. It may also cause them to flinch. * Extrasensory: Lugigre attacks using a telekinetic force that may cause the opponent to flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has somehow made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Rain Dance: Lugigre causes it to rain. This increase the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Hydro Pump: Lugigre fires off a powerful stream of highly pressurized water. * Punishment: Lugigre physically strikes the opponent with a dark attack that increases in power the more the opponent boosts their stats. * Ancient Power: Lugigre manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. It may also raise all of Lugia's stats. * Safeguard: Lugigre sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies which protects against status conditions. * Recover: Lugigre rapidly heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. * Future Sight: Lugigre prepares a psychic blast that hits the opponent later on in the fight. It also ignores moves like Protect and Detect. * Natural Gift: Lugigre attacks by drawing power from its held berry. The Type and power are dependent on the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. * Sky Attack: Lugigre coats its body with energy before charging the opponent. This attack has a high chance of dealing critical damage and a chance to make the opponent flinch. * Whirlpool: Lugigre tosses a whirlpool at the opponent which if difficult to escape once caught in. Or Lugigre dives into the water and rises out surrounded in a cyclone of water. * Swift: Lugigre fires off a series of nearly unavoidable homing stars at the opponent. * Psychic: Lugigre uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. This may also lower their special defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Fusions